A tâtons
by Kandai
Summary: C'était le monde qui les séparait désormais et le souffle d'Arthur contre son cou n'allait pas le faire changer d'avis. One-Shot. Spoilers 5x01.


**Titre** : A tâtons  
**Taille** : 2.141  
**Genre** : Friendship/Angst  
**Crédits** : BBC  
**Base** : Merlin (BBC)  
**Rating** : K+  
**Couples** : Arthur/Gwen, (Merlin/Arthur en filigrane).  
**Avertissements** : Spoilers de l'épisode un de la saison CINQ. Si vous comptez le visionner et vous garder des surprises, NE LISEZ PAS (même si c'est léger).  
**Résumé** : C'était le monde qui les séparait désormais et le souffle d'Arthur contre son cou n'allait pas le faire changer d'avis. One-Shot. Spoilers 5x01.

**Note** : /fait un coucou au fandom/ Nouvelle saison, nouveaux moments Merlin/Arthur canons et nouvelles raisons de fanfiquer encore plus sur ce couple (parce que ce sont mes chouchous et que je les aime un peu tout plein beaucoup). Mine de rien, c'est le truc le plus graphique que j'ai écrit sur ces deux-là avec le câlin dans " Les écorchés ", je m'étonnerais presque. Bon, ça a été fait à l'arrache, c'est donc bizarre. Et pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez plus ou moins à quoi vous attendre... Ou pas ? Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**A tâtons**

* * *

Les feuilles froides qui craquelaient sous le poids de leurs corps fatigués, offraient aux deux voyageurs un lit somme toute précaire que protégeait en tout et pour tout un surplomb rocheux contre la pluie et l'épée étroitement logée contre le flanc du plus massif d'entre eux. L'air sentait l'humidité caractéristique de la nuit dont la souveraine céleste se faisait fuyante, cachée par un tapis de nuages grisâtres comme les pans d'une robe dissimuleraient sans cacher les courbes d'une charmante demoiselle.

Ils étaient dos à dos, les bras repliés contre leurs poitrines mouvantes pour garder un semblant de chaleur, quelques centimètres à peine séparant leurs chairs transies. Rien n'était moins faux, cependant, et chacun de ces deux vagabonds en était douloureusement, parfaitement conscient.

Ces millimètres semblaient cacher un gouffre qui se creusait plus profondément à chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble – aussi sûrement que ces derniers mois avaient contribué à établir cette espèce de puits noir qu'aucun ne souhaitait franchir.

C'était trop tard, de toute façon.

Merlin claqua des dents et Arthur frissonna. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait décidé à briser le silence de glace qui s'était installé aussi sûrement que les miettes de feuilles mortes dans les cheveux du serviteur. Celui-ci fit un geste agacé de la main pour s'en débarrasser.

Pourquoi en revenaient-ils toujours à ce moment effrayant avant les grandes batailles où Arthur était menacé mais trop têtu pour écouter les mises en garde de son protecteur silencieux et que ce dernier tentait l a lune, le monde et tout ce qui se trouvait entre pour que tout le monde en réchappât avec le moins de dommages possibles ?

Tout ce temps et c'était toujours si épuisant – il était épuisé de veiller systématiquement sur son destin. Le sorcier ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans le noir accueillant des secrets qui se bousculaient sous son crâne.

— Ca ressemble au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement Arthur, visiblement nostalgique.

Merlin aimerait lui répondre que oui, qu'avant une telle proximité n'avait guère d'importance parce qu'ils se parlaient et se touchaient tellement souvent que tout n'avait pas le temps de devenir aussi dense que l'air qui les séparait désormais qu'avant, Arthur savait rire et Merlin pouvait se permettre de rêver un peu qu'avant, ils n'étaient que deux et que demain paraissait meilleur. Mais tout avait changé, maintenant et ces centimètres entre lui et son Roi étaient autant de gouffres qui s'ouvraient sous leurs pieds.

Pris par une soudaine lassitude, Merlin décida d'être honnête.

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Oui, qu'est-ce qui avait changé, au fait ? A part les regards de Gwen, les sourires de Gwaine, les haussements de sourcil de Gaius, les rires clairs de Percival, les moues désapprobatrices de Léon, l'insouciance d'Elyan, et _Arthur _lui-même qui n'était plus aussi éclatant qu'avant, Arthur que la vie ternissait un peu plus chaque jour –

Et puis lui-même, le héros distant de la destinée brillante qui se nouait sur la Table Ronde, le magicien tapi dans l'ombre familière de ses mensonges trop difficiles à porter, l'ami fidèle que l'on oubliait trop souvent – même que bientôt, on ne le sortirait sans doute plus du laboratoire de Gaius pour cavaler à travers le pays et sauver les chevaliers capturés, parce qu'on aura oublié qu'il existait encore, sûrement.

_Albion était sensé être un futur heureux_, se rappela-t-il avec amertume.

Entre sombrer l'oubli et s'enfuir de Camelot, il ne savait pas encore quelle perspective lui brisait le plus le cœur.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Mais, le monde.

— Tout, souffla Merlin et c'était bien trop vrai.

Il y avait la Table Ronde dans laquelle il avait perdu progressivement tous ses amis – des gens qu'il avait un jour appelé « amis » et qui portaient le nom de « sire » – il y avait les bijoux dont Arthur couvrait Gwen avec adoration et ses robes qu'elle portait mal, les salutations perdues au beau milieu des couloirs et sa vieille amie absente devant son miroir, il y avait Gaius qui vieillissait et dont il avait aperçu le testament la dernière fois, il y avait Gwaine et Percival qui avaient oublié de lui dire au revoir, de la peur dans les yeux d'Elyan. Et Arthur n'était plus vraiment Arthur non plus, avec ses yeux voilés et les plis au coin de ses yeux.

Son compagnon expira bruyamment et se retourna sur l'autre flanc dans un cliquetis métallique. Son souffle tiède vint percuter les cheveux courts avec la force d'un dragon enragé Merlin frissonna, involontaire sous les exhalations calmes de son suzerain.

— Je suppose que tu as raison, statua le noble-né avec platitude.

Plus que le reste, ce fut cette absence d'émotion, ce trouble latent dans la voix d'habitude si sûre d'elle qui réussit à le convaincre que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Changeant de position pour se retrouver le dos pressé contre le tapis de branches et de feuilles mortes, le serviteur tourna la tête pour observer le visage d'albâtre qui luisait paisiblement sous la lune. Au-delà des traits tirés par le souci, une ombre semblait planer sur les cheveux solaires.

Merlin considéra un instant le silence. Ce langage leur était plus familier qu'un autre et aucun n'était prêt à agir comme si les derniers mois n'avaient pas existé, comme si la distance maintenant instaurée entre eux n'était pas une réalité quotidienne qu'ils devaient surmonter.

Comme si Arthur n'avait jamais épousé Guenièvre comme si Merlin ne s'était jamais éloigné.

Pouvait-on se sentir étranger devant la seule personne qui avait le droit de prétendre vous connaître mieux qu'un autre – et qui se trompait sur toute la ligne, tout en ayant atrocement raison ? Si on avait daigné lui poser la question, le magicien clandestin aurait répondu oui.

— On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter, finit-il par dire, du bout des lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude, répliqua Arthur, piqué au vif.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Pour toute réponse, le Roi laissa son regard azur se perdre dans les méandres de la nuit. Au loin sous les étoiles absentes, une chouette ulula et son cri lugubre transperça l'air comme une flèche. Merlin n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire pour comprendre.

— Guenièvre vous manque ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Arthur se tourna vers lui et le valet ne comprit pas tout de suite l'interrogation qu'il voyait en eux jusqu'à ce que le prince parle, dans un murmure choqué.

— Tu ne l'as jamais appelée ainsi, avant.

Merlin réalisa que c'était vrai. Et qu'il ne concevait un regret vague de cette perte. Difficile d'appeler son amie cette étrangère qui paradait dans ses superbes robes, l'ignorait dans les couloirs et siégeait à la gauche d'Arthur, ne laissant aucune place à sa droite.

— C'était toujours Gwen, avant, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Elle a… changé, ces derniers temps. Elle n'est plus vraiment la même.

— Eh bien, elle n'est pas la seule, grogna Arthur en se retournant de nouveau, visiblement mécontent des propos que son valet lui tenait sur son épouse.

Merlin accusa le coup, rigide. C'était vraiment mesquin mais il aurait dû s'y attendre.

— Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose.

— Mais tu le penses, contra Arthur, toujours furieux.

Évidemment qu'il le pensait. Comment le penser autrement ? Gwen était partie, noyée sous les froufrous, les bijoux et les responsabilités de Reine et tous ses autres amis – ceux qui n'étaient pas menacés de mort parce qu'ils pratiquaient la sorcellerie – avaient progressivement oublié le valet toujours en retrait, l'éternelle ombre d'Arthur, pour se dédier à leur mission corps et âme.

Que faire, sinon s'éloigner, quand tout votre monde vous abandonnait ?

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est juste qu'elle… Gwen me manque, finit-il par confier, une humidité étrange au coin des paupières.

Les épaules de son Roi se détendirent tout à coup et ce fut un regard de regret que Merlin récolta – il était tombé sans bruit sur les feuilles qui les séparaient. Sans un mot, Arthur serra brièvement le poignet de son serviteur, comme pour partager un fardeau bien trop lourd qu'on aurait placé sur ses épaules. La peau du royal dégageait une tiédeur bienvenue.

— A moi aussi, elle me manque.

L'aveu avait volé entre eux, aussi discret qu'un papillon nocturne. Merlin ferma les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage, et referma sa main prisonnière avec violence.

— Je voulais partir, confessa-t-il finalement, des sanglots sans âme dans la gorge.

La poigne d'Arthur se fit plus intense mais il se contenta de ciller, immobile.

— Je sais. Gaius me l'avait dit.

L'idée aurait dû le révolter cependant, Merlin ne put retenir un petit rire. C'était tellement prévisible, tellement facile à croire qu'il ne douta pas une seconde du récit de son ami. Tous cherchaient désespérément un moyen de contrôler les évènements qui allaient de se produire et Gaius, cher et brave Gaius, savait parfaitement où se trouvaient les points faibles du magicien. _Bien sûr _qu'il aurait été incapable de quitter Arthur si ce dernier l'avait confronté – il se serait contenté de rire bêtement avant de prétexter qu'il avait juste le mal du pays et tout serait rentré dans cet ordre horripilant.

Pourquoi son Roi avait-il gardé le silence, il avait peur de comprendre et désirait plus que tout _savoir_.

— Tu m'aurais laissé faire ? demanda-t-il, brûlant de cette curiosité malsaine qui le tenait encore éveillé certaines nuits – Arthur tenait-il assez à lui pour le laisser partir ?

Le Roi lui lança un regard où l'effroi disputait la colère. Merlin n'était pas sûr de savoir quelle émotion il préférait voir dans ces yeux sombres. A choisir, il préférait la joie.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Merlin, avoua le Roi.

Celui-là ferma les yeux douloureusement. C'était presque un aveu, dans la bouche gercée d'Arthur. Il avait soufflé ces mots interdits avec ce ton suppliant dont Merlin se savait l'esclave volontaire – et ça plus que tout le reste, c'était vraiment _déloyal _mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas la première fois que son destin cherchait à l'enchaîner. La liberté était une illusion douceâtre, un placard dans lequel reposait une robe magnifique qu'il avait jadis volée pour une fille aux yeux trop beaux.

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient beaux, eux aussi, et ils brillaient étrangement sous la lumière maladive de la lune.

— Je n'en aurais pas eu le courage, mentit Merlin sans ciller.

Un silence creusa son lit entre leurs nuques pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur l'en déloge, d'une réplique corrompue par le doute.

— Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je suis un sorcier – parce que vous êtes mon destin, parce que je vous aime assez pour vous laisser partir mais pas assez pour vous laisser m'oublier – parce que c'est Merlin et Arthur et que l'un sans l'autre n'a plus aucun sens – parce que vous et laissez-moi dormir._

Autant de réponses qui n'eurent autre auditeur que le silence nocturne. Merlin se mâchonna la lèvre un instant avant de finir par soupirer, des mots connus et amers roulant sur ses dents comme une friandise :

— Je ne me sentais plus… à ma place.

Le visage d'Arthur pâlit et ses ongles se plantèrent avec violence dans le bras fin, si fort que le plus jeune ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur – mais Arthur ne desserra pas sa prise, jamais, il allait percer les chairs lui broyer l'os si ça continuait.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, répéta-t-il, son regard meurtri perçant les étoiles.

— Je sais, répondit un écho lointain dans la gorge de Merlin.

— Tu as ta place à mes côtés – il y avait de la panique dans la voix d'Arthur désormais et il n'était pas fier de l'y avoir plantée – tu l'as toujours eue et tu l'auras toujours. Tu n'as jamais changé. Je ne veux pas que tu changes.

C'était un caprice tellement égoïste, tellement ignoble, tellement _Arthur_ que Merlin ne put retenir un pauvre sourire – et ses doigts trouvèrent sans penser la main vorace qui lui pressait le poignet. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais et cette familiarité avait quelque chose de définitivement plaisant.

— Vous ne réalisez pas ce que vous me demandez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Roi laissa un rictus triste déformer ses lèvres pour toute réponse. Sa main gauche s'agrippait toujours à Merlin comme un noyé s'accroche à la terre. Le sorcier contempla le visage blafard de son destin un moment avant de soupirer, à la fois soulagé et coupable :

— Je ne vous quitterais pas, Arthur.

Puis, après une courte réflexion, ajouta :

— Je suis bien trop attaché à votre armure. Ca me briserait le cœur de ne plus avoir à la nettoyer et à la polir tous les jours.

Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois solitaires, le rire d'Arthur se joignit au sien, ses ongles toujours plantés vicieusement dans la chair de son poignet – elles y laisseraient des traces rougeâtres en tout point pareilles aux morsures d'un serpent venimeux.

_fin_


End file.
